Sincerity (Traduction FR)
by Ecathe
Summary: Un membre du Shinsengumi est surpris en train d'extorquer de l'argent aux commerçants locaux. La conséquence de son crime : le seppuku. Hijikata Toshizō et Itō Kashitarō se disputent l'âme du Shinsengumi et Yukimura Chizuru se trouve prise entre deux feux. (Pas vraiment de détails sanglants, mais le sujet traité - le seppuku - peut déranger.)


**De retour avec une nouvelle traduction. J'ai choisi cette fois la magnifique fic de joyofthejoui,** _ **Sincerity.**_

 _ **Bonne lecture !**_

* * *

\- **Automne 1866** -

Le Shinsengumi était installé à Nishi Honganji depuis quelques mois maintenant, suffisamment longtemps pour que Chizuru supposât devoir se sentir chez elle dans leur nouveau quartier général. Pourtant, tout sentiment de sécurité continuait à la fuir. Ils jouissaient de manière quasi exclusive du coin qui leur avait été alloué au sein du vaste complexe, mais personne ne pouvait complètement refouler les moines affairés et les visiteurs qui entraient et sortaient du temple voisin tout au long de la journée. Les moines eux-mêmes nourrissaient encore une profonde rancune à l'égard du Shinsengumi. Peut-être était-ce leur désapprobation qui avait fait s'abattre les ténèbres enveloppant leur vie en ces lieux.

Ou peut-être était-ce la pression engendrée par tous ces secrets gardés. Mort aux yeux du monde, et pour la majeure partie du Shinsengumi, Sannan vivait toujours ici, dissimulé dans quelque pièce reculée avec l'unité assoiffée de sang sur laquelle il veillait. Chizuru elle-même continuait de lutter vaillamment pour maintenir l'illusion qu'elle n'était qu'un jeune garçon, un page au service du Vice-Commandant. Pendant ce temps, Hijikata tenait tout ce qu'il pouvait loin des yeux et des oreilles d'Itō Kashitarō. En retour, Itō gardait certainement ses propres secrets. Pas étonnant que l'atmosphère fut devenue si malsaine autour d'eux.

* * *

1.

Au beau milieu de la nuit, Chizuru fut réveillée par des éclats de voix. La faible lumière de la lune brillait à travers la cloison de sa chambre. Un vif échange avait lieu dans la cour.

« Le Commandant et le Vice-Commandant sont sortis. » La voix était familière - un des nouveaux hommes, pensa Chizuru - bien qu'elle ne se souvint pas du nom qui allait avec.

« Alors j'ai besoin que quelqu'un me conduise à eux ! » C'était Yamazaki.

« À cette heure de la nuit ? Vous pensez que quelqu'un sera assez sobre pour vous écouter ? Vous pourrez transmettre votre message demain matin. »

Chizuru s'assit, se frotta les yeux et entreprit de nouer son obi. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour qu'elle sorte les rejoindre. Ce qui se passait ne la concernait pas. Mais elle avait vécu assez longtemps à leurs côtés pour s'inquiéter pour eux, et Yamazaki semblait préoccupé.

« Je sais où ils sont. À une fête à Shimabara. » C'était la voix d'Okita. « Ils m'ont proposé de venir avec eux, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur…

— Pourriez-vous me conduire à eux, Capitaine ? » demanda Yamazaki.

Chizuru avait silencieusement traversé sa chambre sur la pointe des pieds et faisait maintenant glisser le panneau pour l'ouvrir légèrement. Dans la cour baignée par la lumière de la lune, elle pouvait distinguer trois silhouettes.

« 'Plutôt intérêt d'être important, répondit Okita.

— Ça l'est, Capitaine Okita. Nous devons y aller avant que quelqu'un d'autre...

— _Chut_ ! » Okita interrompit brutalement Yamazaki. Il fit soudain un pas en direction de la chambre de la jeune fille. « Serais-tu en train de nous espionner, Chizuru ?

— N-non ! » Elle fit davantage coulisser l'écran, comme pour montrer qu'elle n'avait rien à cacher. « Le bruit m'a réveillée !

— Tu prévois de venir avec nous chercher le Vice-Commandant ? »

Chizuru sentit le rouge lui monter aux joues. Elle fut heureuse que dans la pénombre, son visage demeurât invisible.

« Hijikata-san vous _tuerait_ , siffla Yamazaki à Okita.

— Il peut toujours essayer, plaisanta ce dernier. Retourne te coucher, Chizuru. Tu auras droit à un rapport complet demain matin.

— Je suis désolée, Okita-san. Faites attention à vous, ce soir. »

Elle referma rapidement le panneau. Elle ne put se rendormir, aussi demeura-t-elle allongée, éveillée et inquiète, guettant leur retour.

* * *

2.

Hijikata n'était _pas_ saoul quand Yamazaki et Okita le trouvèrent. Il était, en revanche, mécontent de devoir quitter la compagnie de la charmante geisha pour laquelle il était en train de composer quelques vers.

« Mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ? lança-t-il d'un ton sec dès que lui et Kondō eurent suivi Okita et Yamazaki dans la cour intérieure.

— Takahashi réclamait de l'argent auprès de certains commerces en échange d'une protection, déclara Yamazaki. Il a fui la ville.

— Takahashi, de la Troisième Division ? Tu en es sûr ? » demanda Kondō en s'appuyant sur l'épaule gauche d'Hijikata. Kondō _avait_ un peu trop bu. Rien, bien sûr, en comparaison de Nagakura ou d'Inoue qui se trouvaient toujours à l'intérieur, inconscients de l'agitation, buvant coupe sur coupe.

« J'en suis certain, Commandant, répondit Yamazaki.

— Laissez- _moi_ partir à sa recherche, Kondō-san », fit Okita.

Évidemment, pensa Hijikata, Okita ne manquerait pas de bondir sur l'occasion d'un peu d'action. Il avait raté tant d'opportunités ces derniers temps, passant d'un accès de maladie à un autre. Il semblait désormais en bonne santé et serait un excellent choix pour ramener Takahashi.

« Attends, Sōji, fit Kondō. Laisse Yamazaki nous raconter son histoire.

— Merci, Commandant. Shinohara et moi étions au Matsubaya pour y rencontrer un contact. Il ne s'est jamais présenté. Mais l'aubergiste là-bas est un de nos amis. Il nous a pris à part et nous a demandé si nous savions ce que faisait Takahashi. Puis il nous a dit que Takahashi réclamait de l'argent pour "protéger" les boutiques aux alentours du quartier. De petits endroits, pour l'essentiel, hors de tout réseau notable.

— Tu peux confirmer la véracité de ces accusations ? demande Hijikata.

-— Oui, Vice-Commandant. L'aubergiste nous a donné les noms de deux des commerces. Nous nous y sommes rendus en prétendant que Takahashi nous avait envoyés pour récupérer l'argent.

— Tu dis qu'il a déjà pris la fuite ?

— Nous sommes retournés au quartier général après ça, mais nous avons découvert qu'il était parti ce matin. Il a dû être prévenu que des rumeurs se répandaient. Shinohara est alors aller avertir Itō et je suis venu vous trouver.

— Bon travail, Yamazaki », fit chaudement Kondō.

Pas aussi bien qu'on pourrait le souhaiter, pensa Hijikata en son for intérieur. Les Inspecteurs étaient censés ouvrir l'œil pour justement surveiller ce genre de mauvais comportement. Ils étaient devenus incroyablement laxistes dans le cadre de cette fonction. Il ne pouvait pas blâmer Yamazaki pour ça. Il assurait vaillamment le travail de deux ou trois hommes. Mais les nouveaux Inspecteurs, pour la plupart des hommes d'Itō, n'assumaient pas le rigoureux travail que le rôle exigeait. Les choses allaient devoir rapidement changer au sein du Shinsengumi. Les règles qu'il avait rédigées étaient en train de devenir un objet de risée. Pire encore, certains de leurs meilleurs capitaines en étaient les pires contrevenants. Nagakura et Harada se trouvaient dans un état de quasi-rébellion, ignorant ses directives quand bon leur semblait. Ils sortaient boire sans permission et rentraient aux heures qui leur convenaient. Comment pourrait-il jamais espérer mettre les hommes d'Itō au pas avec ces mauvais exemples ?

Mais en cet instant, la question de la réforme des Inspecteurs n'était pas à l'ordre du jour. Shinohara était parti informer son mentor Itō de la fuite de Takahashi. Hijikata savait par instinct qu'Itō saisirait cet incident comme une opportunité pour prendre Kondō à revers. Il présenterait le forfait de Takahashi comme la preuve de l'incapacité du Vice-Commandant à faire régner la discipline. Si les hommes d'Itō parvenaient à trouver Takahashi et à le ramener pour qu'il puisse être condamné, Itō se targuerait à la fois auprès de leurs seigneurs à Aizu et des autres membres d'avoir été l'homme capable de faire avancer les choses. Kondō serait tout simplement mis hors-jeu

« Il se pourrait que je sache où est parti Takahashi, dit Yamazaki. Il a une femme à Fushimi. Je pense être le seul des Inspecteurs à savoir où elle vit. Si nous y allons tout de suite, discrètement, nous pourrions le ramener sans aucun problème. »

Jusqu'alors, Hijikata n'avait pas réalisé qu'il retenait son souffle. Il le laissa échapper à la révélation de Yamazaki.

« Très bien. Sōji, tu prends le commandement. Emmène ton unité. Et Saitō également, si tu parviens à le trouver. Je ne pense pas qu'il soit sorti ce soir.

— Merci, Hijikata-san. Je te ramènerai un cadeau demain matin », fit Okita.

Ses yeux étincelaient, nota Hijikata avec plaisir. Il était bon de retrouver l'ancien et joyeux Okita, même si c'était au beau milieu d'une urgence.

Okita et Yamazaki s'élancèrent de nouveau dans la nuit.

« Je suppose que nous devrions retourner au quartier général, Kondō-san, dit doucement Hijikata. Devrions-nous prendre la peine d'avertir Nagakura et Inoue ?

— Nous leur laisserons un message, déclara Kondō. Tu sais qu'ils ne nous serviront à rien avant demain après-midi. »

Hijikata se mit à rire.

* * *

3.

Tard dans l'après-midi du lendemain, Yamazaki retourna au quartier général pour informer Kondō que Takahashi avait été retrouvé.

« Il n'a pas lutté plus que ça », assura-t-il à Kondō, qui avait réuni ses plus fidèles capitaines pour entendre la nouvelle.

Chizuru s'agenouilla à l'écart des autres, écoutant attentivement. Elle n'avait pas été personnellement invitée à cette réunion, mais elle s'était habituée à prendre part à leurs assemblées. Depuis que Sannan s'était transformé, les capitaines de Shinsengumi semblaient s'être complètement faits à sa présence. Même Hijikata devait avoir, depuis le temps, décidé qu'elle était digne de confiance.

« Takahashi a tiré l'épée contre nous, expliqua Yamazaki. Mais le capitaine Okita a entaillé son bras d'arme et il s'est immédiatement rendu.

— Pas de blessés parmi nos hommes ? demanda Kondō.

— Pas une égratignure. Cela s'est fait si rapidement que les badauds n'ont pas eu le temps de s'amasser. J'ai bandé le bras de Takahashi et le Capitaine Saitō était en train de le convaincre de marcher quand je suis parti.

— C'est une bonne nouvelle, au moins, dit Kondō en souriant pour la première fois ce jour-là.

— Je ne vois rien qui prête à sourire, répliqua Nagakura. Je suppose qu'ils le ramènent ici pour qu'Hijikata puisse le forcer à s'ouvrir le ventre ? »

Nagakura n'était lui-même arrivé qu'une heure auparavant, de mauvaise humeur. Heisuke avait murmuré à Chizuru que Kondō et Hijikata l'avaient laissé à Shimabara décuver son saké. Aux yeux de Chizuru, il ne paraissait pas trop mal en point, mais elle soupçonnait chez lui une terrible migraine pour laquelle il faisait maintenant payer tout le monde.

« Je ferai ce qui est nécessaire, répondit Hijikata d'un ton rigide. Mais que les choses soient claires, Nagakura. Itō va déjà me faire endosser la responsabilité de ces événements. Comptes-tu en faire de même ? »

Chizuru hoqueta. Elle n'ignorait pas que les relations entre Nagakura et les dirigeants étaient tendues depuis déjà un certain temps. Il s'était opposé au déménagement à Nishi-Honganji, ne supportait pas qu'ils aient laissé Itō les rejoindre et elle déduisait, au travers de quelques commentaires amers, qu'il désapprouvait totalement l'unité de Rasetsu. Nagakura n'était pas le seul capitaine à protester contre la sévérité d'Hijikata ces derniers temps, mais il était sans doute celui dont la voix s'élevait le plus.

Pourtant, du moins de ce qu'elle avait pu entendre, Hijikata avait minimisé tout mécontentement. Il avait également refusé de se laisser entraîner dans une discussion au sujet de ses intentions quant à la faction d'Itō. Hijikata avait-il finalement été poussé à bout ? Nagakura ouvrit la bouche sous le choc, comme si lui non plus ne pouvait y croire.

« Toshi ! interrompit Kondō. Je suis sûr que personne ne te blâme ! Je sais que des erreurs ont été commises, mais tu… de toute façon, je suis le Commandant du Shinsengumi. Je suis le seul en tort dans cette histoire, et j'en assumerai la responsabilité.

— Ne dis pas ça, Kondō-san ! Ne te rabaisse jamais face à ces ordures.

— Hijikata a raison, fit Nagakura. Nous ne t'avons pas suivi jusqu'à Kyoto pour qu'Itō Kashitarō puisse nous marcher dessus. Mais Hijikata-san… » Il se tourna pour faire face au Vice-Commandant. « Tu aurais pu me _demander_ de garder le silence à ce sujet. J'espère que tu sais que toutes les critiques que j'ai faites étaient destinées qu'à nos oreilles. »

Malgré son ton calme, Chizuru pouvait sentir à quel point les mots d'Hijikata l'avaient blessé. Après tout, Hijikata avait laissé sous-entendre que Nagakura n'était pas digne de confiance. Si seulement il pouvait s'en rendre compte et s'excuser… Mais Chizuru n'avait jamais vu Hijikata faire marche arrière. Et il ne le fit pas davantage en cet instant. Il hocha sèchement la tête à l'encontre de Nagakura, sans rien dire de plus.

« Je sais que je peux compter sur chacun de vous, intervint Kondo. Nous avons déjà traversé de bien pires tempêtes ensemble, eh ? » Le sourire lui était revenu et cette fois, Nagakura le lui retourna. Hijikata fixait le sol.

Kondō aurait pu en dire plus si ce n'étaient les bruits de pas qui se firent entendre à l'extérieur. Quelques instants plus tard, l'écran coulissa et Itō Kashitarō entra, suivi de son frère cadet Miki Saburō, capitaine de la Neuvième Unité du Shinsengumi.

Kondō les accueillit chaleureusement et invita Itō à prendre place à ses côtés. Celui-ci s'installa avant de prendre la parole.

« Kondō-san, j'ai été très heureux d'apprendre le succès du Capitaine de la Première Division. » Il laissa son regard errer dans la pièce. « Il semble que vous ayez la situation bien en main. »

Chizuru baisse la tête. Depuis qu'Itō avait rejoint le Shinsengumi, elle s'était efforcée de rester hors de son chemin, mais son parasite de frère s'était donné pour devoir d'enquêter et découvrir ses secrets. Miki avait une fois insinué qu'il savait qu'elle était une fille, et avait sans aucun doute partagé ses soupçons avec son frère aîné. Elle craignait d'imaginer quel rôle sordide Itō devait penser qu'elle jouait ici. Elle savait également que sa présence à cette réunion ne renvoyait pas une très bonne image de Kondō et Hijikata.

« Il est regrettable que nous vivions en des temps si corrompus, entonna-t-il. L'honneur et le devoir sont si aisément laissés de côté. Cet homme est-il encore pourvu d'un quelconque sens de l'honneur ?

— Nous verrons, répondit évasivement Kondo. Ceux qui ont perdu leur honneur peuvent encore le retrouver dans la mort.

— Ah. Peut-être devrais-je offrir mon conseil à ce jeune homme troublé, dit Itō.

— Cela ne sera pas nécessaire, répliqua Hijikata. Le Capitaine Saitō s'occupe de lui.

— Oh, vraiment ? » Itō paraissait étrangement heureux de la réponse d'Hijikata. « Eh bien, tout cela a trouvé une issue satisfaisante. Je suis persuadé que le Protecteur de Kyoto ne tiendra pas rigueur à nos officiers de tous ces récents incidents.

— Pourquoi en tiendrait-il rigueur ? » Nagakura s'immisça dans la conversation. « Le Shinsengumi a prouvé son mérite. Personne au siège d'Aizu ne se soucie de ce qu'on peut faire de quelques rônins agités. »

Aux yeux de ceux qui ne connaissaient pas bien Nagakura Shinpachi - et Itō en faisait probablement parti - sa remarque pouvait sembler cruelle. Chizuru, en revanche, pouvait déceler l'exaspération dans sa réponse. Il était le capitaine qui se souciait le plus du sort des rônins qui avaient amené le Shinsengumi aussi loin. Nagakura ne s'opposerait pas au seppuku de Takahashi, mais il lutterait pour lui épargner l'Unité Rasetsu.

Kondō se mit à protester, affirmant que leurs supérieurs d'Aizu les tenaient en haute estime pour leurs loyaux services. Itō lui donna raison, comme s'il n'avait pas été le premier à suggérer le contraire. Alors que la conversation se poursuivait, toujours aussi écœurante, Chizuru releva légèrement la tête pour brièvement observer le Vice-Commandant soudainement silencieux.

Hijikata était en train de foudroyer Itō du regard, mais il nota le mouvement de Chizuru et, tel un aigle venant d'apercevoir un petit rongeur, il bondit.

« Yukimura, il y a sûrement du travail que tu pourrais être en train de faire en ce moment même.

— Oui, Hijikata-san. » Chizuru se leva précipitamment et se prépara à partir. Les autres capitaines lui lançaient des regards empreints de sympathie. Itō souriait.

* * *

4.

Yukimura Chizuru était le dernier des problèmes d'Hijikata, mais elle était sans doute le plus insolvable. Un arrangement temporaire dans l'intérêt de retrouver le docteur Kōdo, s'était transformé en une relation pérenne. La plupart des capitaines l'adoraient ; Hijikata était fière d'elle. Mais pendant combien de temps encore pourraient-ils continuer ainsi, prétendant que la jeune femme était un jeune adolescent ? Il n'aimait pas la façon dont Itō la regardait. Ce sourire prédateur n'augurait rien de bon.

Hijikata ne craignait pas pour l'intégrité physique de Yukimura. Elle se trouvait ici sous la bonne garde de ses compagnons. Mais parfois, il semblait qu'ils attendaient simplement qu'Itō fasse usage des secret de Yukimura contre eux. Quelques mots glissés en privé dans l'oreille d'un supérieur au sujet de la fille que les officiers du Shinsengumi gardaient, et ils se trouveraient plongés une pagaille sans nom.

« Tu sembles fatigué, Hijikata-kun. » Hijikata sursauta au son de la douce voix. Perdu dans ses pensées, il n'avait pas entendu Sannan entrer dans la pièce.

« Il est presque l'heure de dormir, répondit-il à Sannan, se levant pour le saluer.

— Ah, c'est vrai. J'oublie parfois. » Sannan souriait. Bien sûr. « Vous avez tous été très occupés aujourd'hui, n'est-ce pas ?

— Tu es déjà au courant, alors. » C'était une déclaration, non une question.

« Tōdō m'a tenu informé, oui. »

Hijikata fronça les sourcils. Il n'y avait aucune raison pour que Tōdō ne puisse pas parler à Sannan. Au contraire, c'était une bonne chose que ce dernier ait encore quelqu'un d'aussi libre et décontracté que le jeune capitaine pour ami. Mais il était préférable que certaines choses ne parviennent pas immédiatement à ses oreilles. Et ceci en faisait partie.

« Tu n'auras pas Takahashi, dit-il sans ménagement. Il s'ouvrira le ventre. »

Le sourire de Sannan disparu. « Je me dois de protester. Ce serait un gâchis pour le Shinsengumi.

— Tu refuserais à cet homme sa dernière chance de connaître l'honneur ? »

Le visage de Sannan s'assombrit, mais il répondit avec légèreté. « Certainement pas, Hijikata-kun. Dis-moi, cependant. Pense du que Takahashi aura la force de s'éventrer ? Tu sais à quel point le courage peut faire défaut à celui qui est indiscipliné. Lui couperas-tu la tête quoi qu'il en soit, ou permettras-tu à ce bon à rien d'être d'un quelconque service pour le Shinsengumi ?

— Service ! railla Hijikata. Quel service cette unité a-t-elle jamais rendu ? Toi-même tu peux difficilement les maîtriser. Tu prends les pires parmi nos rangs puis tu attends d'eux qu'ils s'élèvent au-dessus de leurs pulsions les plus viles.

— Me proposes-tu une meilleure alternative ? Un des capitaines d'unité ?

— Enfoiré ! Comment oses-tu suggérer ...

— Peut-être est-ce parce que je pense à notre intérêt. La toux d'Okita ne cesse pas. Cela ne t'inquiète pas ? Tu dois savoir ce qu'elle signifie. »

Hijikata le savait, évidemment. Son père avait succombé à la redoutable maladie avant même sa naissance, mais il avait été en âge de se souvenir des morts lentes et douloureuses de sa mère et de sa sœur.

« Ce n'est pas la tuberculose ! dit-il brusquement à Sannan. Sōji n'a pas craché de sang.

— Je l'espère sincèrement », fit Sannan. Il était formidable de voir à quel point son doux sourire métamorphosait son visage. Même en le connaissant si bien, Hijikata pouvait presque croire à la pure bienveillance de Sannan quand il souriait. « Je lui souhaite un prompt rétablissement. Mais pardonne-moi, poursuivit-il. Je garde quelques flacons d'Ochimizu à portée pour la prochaine fois qu'un de nos hommes se trouve aux portes de la mort.

— Dans ce cas, Sannan, il doit être libre de pouvoir prendre sa propre décision.

— Bien sûr. Je ne suis pas un monstre. Ou du moins pas un monstre cruel. Je ne prends que des hommes qui sont pour ainsi dire déjà morts. Comme l'est Takahashi.

— Je te l'ai dit, tu n'auras pas Takahashi. Bien sûr, tu as raison, il pourrait accepter ta proposition, mais Itō vient assister à l'événement. »

La nouvelle rendit Sannan muet de stupéfaction. Il fixa Hijikata, le front plissé.

« Désolée que tu aies dû venir jusqu'ici pour entendre ça. » Hijikata n'était pas du tout désolé. Evidemment, il leur fallait approvisionner l'Unité en nouvelles recrues. Le shogunat avait ordonné les expérimentations. Mais cela ne signifiait pas qu'Hijikata devait adhérer à tout ça, ou ne pas prendre plaisir à voir Sannan dépossédé de sa proie pour une fois.

« C'est impossible » Sannan parlait maintenant avec une insistance inhabituelle. « Si cet homme prévoit d'assister à chaque exécution à partir de maintenant...

— Qui sait ? Et si nous troupes commençaient soudainement à bien se tenir ? Plus de condamnations à mort. Que ferais-tu face à ça, hein ?

— Je remercierais les cieux pour ce miracle », répliqua sèchement Sannan.

Hijikata renifla. « Tu n'as pas tort. Itō est sur notre chemin. Si ce n'était les... Circonstances, Takahashi pourrait avoir le choix.

\- Alors il faut que Le Vice-Commandant fasse en sorte que ces circonstances changent, hmmm ? Pour le bien du Shinsengumi.

— Pas aujourd'hui.

— Je vois. Eh bien dans ce cas, je vais prendre congé et te laisser te reposer. Je te prie de m'informer si les dispositions venaient à changer.

— Je le ferai. »

Il n'y aurait pas de changement. Il s'en assurerait.

* * *

5.

Saitō était à présent de retour, sans rien à dire au sujet de sa mission à Fushimi. Chizuru ne s'était pas vraiment attendu à ce qu'il en parle, et elle ne comptait pas le questionner à ce sujet. Pourtant, le sort de Takahashi planait au-dessus de leurs têtes comme un sombre nuage d'orage. Elle ne le connaissait pas bien, mais il avait été membre de l'unité de Saitō, et donc un camarade dans les patrouilles auxquelles elle avait participé avec ce dernier. Comme beaucoup d'enrôlés, il s'était tenu à l'écart du page favori d'Hijikata. Les hommes ne savaient que penser d'elle, et elle ne les en blâmait pas. Mais elle avait vu Takahashi faire son travail, protégeant Kyoto aux côtés des autres, et voilà que les choses se terminaient ainsi.

Saitō, ce matin-là, entraînait les autres pages dans la cour et Chizuru, passant les bras chargés de petit bois, s'arrêta pour les observer. C'était un instructeur patient, rigoureux et exigeant dans ses leçons, mais Sōma Kazue disait qu'il semblait toujours savoir exactement où ses élèves en étaient dans leur progression, quand ils pouvaient être poussés à se surpasser ou les laisser bénéficier d'une plus grande liberté d'action. Sōma ne disait pas la même chose des autres capitaines de Shinsengumi, et sursautait clairement à chaque fois que Nagakura Shinpachi prononçait son nom, ce qui était un grand compliment pour Saitō.

« En train d'admirer Saitō, hmm ? » Okita s'était approché silencieusement par-derrière.

« J'admire la qualité de son enseignement », répondit-elle rapidement.

Okita se mit à rire, comme à son habitude. Cela l'aurait gênée autrefois, mais maintenant qu'elle le connaissait si bien, c'est à peine si elle y prêtait attention.

« Hey, Hajime ! lança-t-il à Saitō. Tu ne vas pas t'exercer pour le grand spectacle ? »

Saitō tourna très légèrement la tête vers eux, puis reprit délibérément sa leçon.

« À quoi Saitō devrait-il s'exercer ? demanda Chizuru à Okita.

— À la coupe, répliqua celui-ci. Tu as déjà vu ça auparavant. On enroule une natte de paille mouillée autour d'un pieu en bambou, on redresse le tout, puis on teste nos sabres.

Oui, Chizuru avait vu les hommes s'entraîner de cette manière. Elle hocha la tête à l'explication d'Okita.

« Sais-tu pourquoi la natte doit être trempée ? poursuivit Okita.

— Non, pas du tout.

— La paille détrempée est ce qui se rapproche le plus de la consistance de la chair humaine. Le bambou à l'intérieur équivaut à l'os. »

Chizuru frissonna. Mais cela avait du sens. « C'est une bonne chose, alors, Okita san, répondit-elle calmement

« Eh ? Tu le penses vraiment, Chizuru ? » Il paraissait surpris.

« Oui. Au lieu de pratiquer sur de véritables personnes. Comme c'était le cas avec les meurtres aux carrefours. »

Okita sourit. « Ah, tu as saisi. Évidemment, ça n'est pas très réaliste. Si nous étions un peu plus importants, nous pourrions pratiquer sur les cadavres de criminels... Voilà que tu deviens pâle. »

Le sang _avait_ probablement quitté ses joues à la suggestion. « Cela peut s'avérer nécessaire… », commença Chizuru.

« Mais ce n'est pas une chose dont tu devrais discuter avec Yukimura ». C'était Saitō. Reconnaissante pour son interruption, elle se tourna en direction de sa voix. Il se tenait non loin, son _shinai_ en main. Derrière lui, Sōma et Nomura pratiquaient leurs mouvements de coupe. Ses yeux croisèrent ceux de Chizuru, et il lui adressa un signe de tête qui était, d'une certaine manière, fort rassurant.

« Tu n'as pas répondu à ma question, Hajime. Tu veux qu'on installe une natte ? »

Saitō secoua la tête. « C'est une coupe nette, sans obstruction. Ça ne représente pas une difficulté. »

Okita haussa les épaules. « Tu en sais quelque chose.

\- Qu'est-ce que Saitō sait ? » demanda Chizuru.

Elle s'attendait à ce qu'Okita réponde, mais ce fut Saitō qui parla. « Yukimura, on m'a demandé d'officier en tant que second pour le seppuku de Takahashi. » Il fit une pause, comme s'il souhaitait en dire plus, mais ne pouvait trouver les mots dans l'immédiat.

« Hajime et moi sommes très demandés pour ce genre de service. Tu peux compter sur nous pour ne pas avoir à nous y reprendre quatre ou cinq fois pour couper ta tête.

— Le Capitaine Okita exagère, la rassura Saitō. Ce genre d'événement n'est pas si fréquent.

— Mais ... » Chizuru rassembla son courage pour demander « Cela vous dérange-t-il ? De prendre la vie d'un camarade ? »

Saitō ne répondit pas immédiatement. Il sembla qu'il examinait la question, mais lorsqu'il répondit, il ne montra aucune incertitude. « Ne pas me tenir aux côtés d'un camarade effectuant l'ultime sacrifice du guerrier pèserait davantage sur moi. J'aimerais pouvoir compter sur un ami aussi résolu pour être mon second, si je venais à recevoir moi aussi cet ordre. »

Okita eut un mince sourire « C'est ainsi que ça devrait être, bien sûr. Mais Chizuru, ne t'inquiète pas. Hijikata t'apprécie trop pour te demander un jour de t'ouvrir le ventre.

— Sōji ! lança Saitō.

— Mes excuses, Chizuru. Tu as l'air un peu bouleversée. » Okita posa une main sur son épaule. « Hmmm, promets-moi de ne pas trop réfléchir à tout ça.

— C-ça va, balbutia-t-elle. Je ne suis pas...

— Tu n'aurais pas dû entendre tout ça, déclara Saitō. Je suis désolé, Yukimura.

— J'imagine que tu as raison, répondit Okita, la surprenant quelque peu. Mais Chizuru, tu ne devrais pas oublier ça. C'est une vie faite de sang et de violence que nous menons ici. Nous avons un toit au-dessus de nos têtes seulement parce que nous sommes doués pour tuer.

— Ne dites pas ça, Okita-san ! s'écria Chizuru. Ne dites jamais ça ! Vous n'êtes pas bons qu'à... ça. Vous protégez les gens. Vous maintenez la paix. »

Le visage d'Okita s'illumina d'un sourire qui lui alla droit au cœur. C'était ce sourire rare et sincère qui parvenait jusqu'à son regard, plutôt que de rester sans joie sur ses lèvres.

« Peut-être est-ce là ce que nous faisons. Nous devrions te garder dans les parages, Chizuru. Tu nous remontes toujours le moral. »

* * *

6.

Le jour du seppuku, un silence tomba sur le complexe animé du Shinsengumi. Certains des hommes étaient en patrouille, quelques-uns assistaient à la cérémonie elle-même, mais des membres du Shinsengumi se trouvaient pour la plupart dans leurs chambres, discutant ou se reposant tranquillement. Ils se tenaient à l'écart.

Harada et Heisuke avaient exhorté Chizuru à venir patrouiller avec eux ce matin-là, mais elle avait refusé, prétextant un mal de tête. Tous lui avaient alors dit de se reposer et de prendre la journée. Qu'elle ne devrait pas s'inquiéter des corvées ou de se tenir prête plus tard, pour le dîner. Leurs yeux étaient empreints d'une inquiétude implicite, et son cœur était déchiré entre l'affection que cela lui faisait éprouver à leur égard et le souhait de se trouver loin d'eux.

Elle promit finalement à Inoue de se reposer. Mais demeurer assise dans sa chambre ne faisait qu'accentuer son stress. Aussi se tourna-telle plutôt vers l'activité qui lui permettait au mieux d'apaiser ses sentiments et pensées. Balai en main, elle commença à nettoyer l'avant-cour du bâtiment principal du Shinsengumi.

Cela ne la libéra pas totalement de ses sombres pensées. Il y avait eu d'autres _seppuku_ par le passé, et des hommes à qui on avait donné l'Ochimizu à la place. Elle les avait à peine remarqués. Avait-elle sombré si profondément dans ses propres malheurs que ceux des autres lui avaient échappé ? Bien sûr, les capitaines l'avaient protégée de toutes sortes de situations désagréables. Elle l'avait bien compris. . .

« Yukimura-kun ! »

Chizuru sursauta. La voix n'était pas la bienvenue. Miki Saburō, le neuvième capitaine du Shinsengumi, se dressait au-dessus d'elle, un sourire éclatant sur le visage.

« La cour a-t-elle vraiment besoin d'être _encore_ balayée ? » demanda-t-il, désignant son balai d'un geste. Une fois de plus, Miki s'avérait beaucoup trop observateur pour qu'elle se sente à l'aise.

« J'accomplis les travaux qui m'ont été confiés », répondit-elle, faisant un pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui. Elle comptait habituellement sur Sōma et Nomura pour la protéger de la curiosité de Miki lorsque les autres capitaines n'étaient pas là. _Ou étaient-ils_ ?

« Hey, mon frère ! » Miki interpella l'autre personne que Chizuru avait le moins envie de voir. « Regarde qui j'ai surpris en train de traîner dans le coin ! »

Itō Kashitarō se détourna de sa marche, l'agacement clairement lisible sur son visage. « Saburō, parle moins fort. C'est un événement solennel. Bonjour, Yukimura. Nous sommes en chemin pour assister à l'honorable mort d'un homme. »

Était-il en train de s'en vanter ?

« Le vice-commandant n'a jamais son page avec lui, hein ? continua Miki d'une voix forte, comme s'il n'avait pas entendu la remontrance de son frère. Tu ne veux pas devenir, un jour, un véritable guerrier, Yukimura ? »

Itō soupira dramatiquement. « Saburō n'a pas tort. Yukimura, tu ne fais pas honneur à Hijikata en balayant le camp à un moment pareil. Le page du Vice-Commandant devrait être à ses côtés, à apprendre la voie du guerrier. »

— Hijikata-san ne m'a pas demandé de... », protesta Chizuru.

— Quelle chance alors que nous puissions corriger cet oubli. Viens avec nous, Yukimura. "

Itō se retourna pour partir. Chizuru n'avait pas l'intention de le suivre, mais une main puissante se referma autour de son bras.

« Avance, aboya Miki.

— Vous me faites mal ! » protesta Chizuru.

Les doigts du jeune homme s'enfoncèrent plus profondément dans son bras. « Dans ce cas, mets-toi en marche. »

* * *

7.

Quand les gens pensaient au seppuku, ils imaginaient les actes élaborés et dignes des samouraïs de hauts rangs. C'étaient là les seppuku des récits après tout. Hijikata n'avait jamais assisté à cette cérémonie d'élite, où chaque mouvement, vêtement et accessoire était doté d'une signification faisant honneur au rang de l'homme. Ceux qu'il contraignait à s'ouvrir le ventre devaient faire avec leurs vêtements du quotidien, et le décor se limitait au jardin derrière les baraquements. Il n'y avait pas de tentures blanches ou d'espace surélevé. Le seul changement apporté consistait en une natte sur laquelle l'homme pouvait s'agenouiller et un large trou peu profond, creusé pour recueillir la tête.

Mais cette cérémonie n'en demeurait pas moins conduite avec la plus grande attention à l'égard de l'honneur qu'elle exigeait. Dans son essence même, cela demeurait le plus grand acte de sincérité qu'un samurai puisse entreprendre. Ces derniers temps, il y avait eu davantage de transfert vers l'unité Rasestu que de seppuku. Très peu d'hommes s'avéraient être à ce point courageux quand on leur donnait le choix. Takahashi, bien sûr, n'avait pas le choix, puisqu'Itō avait mis son nez dans cette affaire. Mais cela ne ternissait en rien son sacrifice.

Il y avait quatre coussins disposés en ligne pour les témoins. Hijikata s'agenouilla sur le sien. Shimada se tenait à ses côtés. Ils attendaient l'arrivée d'Itō et de Miki. Le jeune Sōma errait autour de la scène. Il ne serait pas témoin, mais lui et Nomura avaient installé les coussins ainsi que le tapis, et creusé le trou. Ils s'étaient montrés très agités à l'arrivé d'Hijikata, visiblement d'inquiets d'avoir tout fait de travers. C'était la première qu'ils faisaient cela pour un seppuku. Il leur avait assuré que c'était parfait, puis renvoyé Nomura. Il garderait Souma encore un petit moment, au cas où ils auraient besoin d'autre chose, puis le laisserait partir.

Sur ce arriva Itō, juste à l'heure - Hijikata s'était assuré d'être en avance – et, le suivant... _Yukimura_ ? Sa tête était baissée, masquant son visage. Miki marchait à ses côtés, un sourire arrogant sur le sien.

« Yukimura-senpai ? » L'exclamation surprise de Sōma était l'exact reflet de la réaction intérieure d'Hijikata. « Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?

— J'ai pris la liberté d'amener Yukimura pour qu'il assiste à la cérémonie, répondit Itō. Sōma, soyez gentil et allez lui chercher un autre coussin.

— Mais Yukimura-senpai n'a pas à être là », objecta Sōma avant de se tourner vers Hijikata, en quête de son soutien. « N'est-ce pas, Hijikata-san ? »

C'était la vengeance d'Itō. Il avait amené Yukimura ici pour s'en prendre à lui. C'était également un test, n'est-ce pas ? Itō l'observait d'un regard amusé. Il lui fallait agir avec prudence.

« Je n'ai pas jugé nécessaire que _mon_ page soit présent, » répondit-il calmement.

Le sourire d'Ito ne bougea pas. « En tant que conseiller militaire du Shinsengumi, j'ai la responsabilité d'éduquer les jeunes gens à notre charge selon la voie du guerrier. Yukimura est un jeune homme compétent. Je suis convaincu qu'il saura comment bien se comporter aujourd'hui. Craignez-vous qu'il n'en soit pas capable, Hijikata ? »

 _Salaud. Tu veux que je la protège, que je fasse tout pour épargner ma favorite. Puis tu insisteras sur ce traitement de faveur face aux hommes que tu essaies d'éloigner de Kondō. Non, Itō. Je ne vais pas te faire ce plaisir_

« Je partage votre confiance en Yukimura, répondit Hijikata. Sōma, tu peux apporter un coussin supplémentaire.

— Mais vice-commandant ! s'opposa ce dernier.

— Va chercher ce coussin », lui aboya-t-il. Le sang s'était complètement retiré du visage du jeune homme, mais il acquiesça à l'injonction et partit, probablement en maudissant intérieurement Hijikata.

Itō et Miki prirent place sur leurs coussins. Itō fit alors quelque commentaire inepte au sujet de la météo coopérante et Miki eu le culot de demander si Saitō était prêt pour son rôle. Shimada lui répondit que oui, Saitō avait les choses en main. Ce bon vieux Shimada, évitant à Hijikata d'avoir à répondre. Même si le ciel tombait, il serait toujours possible de compter sur Shimada pour soutenir ses commandants.

Yukimura se tenait silencieusement à l'écart d'eux, son visage toujours caché. Il ne laissa pas son regard s'attarder sur elle, parfaitement conscient qu'Itō guettait cette réaction.

Lorsque Sōma revint avec le coussin, Hijikata lui ordonna de le placer à ses côtés. Cela fait, et une fois que Yukimura eu pris sa place à ses côtés, il fit un signe de tête à Sōma et le congédia.

Le silence se fit dans le jardin en attendant l'arrivée du condamné.

Le rôle d'un second consistait non seulement à couper la tête du condamné, mais aussi à assurer la bonne conduite de celui dont il avait la charge. Une mort imminente transformait les hommes les plus courageux en lâches. Un bon second renforçait la volonté de l'homme, le guidant vers sa fin avec douceur et fermeté. Pour cette tâche, il n'existait pas de second plus digne de confiance que Saitō Hajime.

Tout le monde connaissait d'effroyables cas où l'assistant avait peiné à trancher le cou du mourant. Il était donc naturel pour les hommes condamnés de se tourner vers les meilleurs épéistes de Shinsengumi pour cette tâche. Okita avait plusieurs fois servi en tant que second. Mais pour un homme comme Takahashi, qui avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour échapper à la justice, son propre capitaine, Saitō, était le parfait assistant. Hijikata savait que depuis qu'il avait ramené Takahashi à Kyoto, Saitō lui avait accordé son temps et son discret soutien. Il avait aidé à rédiger les lettres d'adieu et à régler les affaires financières de Takahashi. Il était resté assis avec lui pendant des heures, écoutant ses craintes.

Saitō pénétra dans le jardin avec Takahashi. Derrière eux suivait l'un des soldats de l'unité de Saitō. Il serait son assistant dans cette affaire.

Saitō ne montra aucune surprise à la vue de Yukimura au sein de l'assemblée. Il se tint en retrait tandis que Takahashi s'avançait pour s'agenouiller sur la natte. Ce dernier était pâle, mais semblait conserver son sang-froid. Il portait ce jour-là son plus beau kimono et ses cheveux étaient noués en un chignon soigné. Près de la natte se trouvaient un seau d'eau et un panier destiné à la tête. L'assistant de Saitō portait le plateau d'offrande sur lequel était déposée la lame. Tout était en ordre pour commencer.

Takahashi s'inclina devant les témoins, puis l'assistant plaça le plateau devant lui. Lentement - ses mains tremblaient à présent - il fit glisser son vêtement, puis tendit la main pour prendre le poignard.

Saitō s'avança derrière lui pour prononcer les mots traditionnels d'un second.

« J'ai été désigné comme votre second. Soyez assuré que je ne vous ferai pas défaut. » Prononcées par Saitō, ces paroles étaient une garantie.

Takahashi marqua une pause. Il était atroce de le regarder, en attendant qu'il trouve le courage de poursuivre. Mais enfin, il posa la pointe de son couteau contre son flanc gauche et fit glisser sa main gauche sur son ventre à trois reprises. Puis il y enfonça la lame.

Un honorable samouraï était censé s'ouvrir le ventre d'un côté à l'autre, puis laisser le second lui couper la tête. C'est ainsi que faisaient les guerriers au temps des Royaumes Combattants et aujourd'hui encore, les plus forts et les plus nobles d'entre eux insistaient pour aller jusqu'au bout de leur geste. Mais par les temps qui courraient, beaucoup d'hommes ne réalisaient même pas l'incision. Nombreux étaient les seppuku où le condamné ne faisait que porter un éventail à son ventre, avant d'être décapité.

Le Shinsengumi n'autorisait pas une telle mollesse, mais Saitō n'attendrait pas non plus que Takahashi s'ouvre complètement le ventre. C'était trop attendre de l'homme. Comme il en avait été convenu, au moment où Takahashi commença à tirer la lame sur le côté, l'épée de Saitō s'abattit et lui trancha proprement le cou. La tête chuta dans le trou qui avait été préparé. Il y eut un minimum d'éclaboussures de sang. Tout s'était déroulé comme il se devait.

Saitō remit son sabre à son assistant, qui se tenait prêt, papier en main, à nettoyer la lame. Puis il se pencha pour saisir la tête par les cheveux et la présenta à l'assemblée. Les yeux de Takahashi étaient par chance fermés, son expression exempte de la peur qui s'était manifestée dans ses derniers instants.

Puis, ayant accompli son devoir, Saitō plaça la tête dans le panier qui lui était destiné. Tout était terminé. Sōma et Nomura reviendraient pour aider avec le corps et nettoyer la zone.

À côté d'Hijikata, Yukimura était toujours sagement agenouillée. Hijikata jeta un bref coup d'œil à son visage. Elle était sans doute un peu pâle, mais pas ouvertement bouleversée. Sōma avait paru bien plus ébranlé au moment où il avait été renvoyé

Itō, bien sûr, fut le premier à parler. « Takahashi s'en est bien tiré, n'est-ce pas ? »

— En effet », convint Hijikata. Itō avait de nombreux défauts - tant de défauts - mais au final, il demeurait un samouraï qui comprenait et respectait le sacrifice de cet homme.

« Saitō, vous avez rempli votre rôle de manière toute-à-fait admirable.

— Et Yukimura ne s'est pas évanoui, ajouta Miki.

— Saburō ! » Itō était toujours en train de réprimander son frère, mais il avait rarement l'air aussi sincèrement outré qu'en cet instant. « Cela n'aurait jamais pu se produire. Yukimura-kun est un vrai jeune guerrier. »

Oh, alors maintenant il appréciait aussi Yukimura. Mieux valait mettre un terme à tout cela. « Yukimura, va chercher les autres pages, ordonna Hijikata. Une fois que tu les auras trouvés, tu pourras te retirer. »

Yukimura se leva et s'inclina. « Oui, Hijikata-san. »

* * *

8.

Il lui fut impossible d'aller la voir immédiatement après. Durant près d'une heure, il fut occupé à parler avec Itō, à gérer Sōma et Nomura, à faire un rapport à Kondō et enfin à échanger discrètement avec Saitō, qui voulait savoir pourquoi Yukimura s'était trouvée là et qui accepta volontiers l'explication de son vice-commandant.

« Elle s'en est bien tirée, dit Saitō. Mieux que certains de nos hommes.

— Oui. Effectivement. Je vais aller la voir maintenant. Sais-tu où elle est ?

— Nomura a dit qu'elle était allée dans sa chambre.

— Merci. »

Il se dirigea lentement vers la chambre de Yukimura, gardant l'œil ouvert à la recherche d'Itō ou de ses laquais. Heureusement, aucun ne se montra. En frappant à la chambre de la jeune fille, il était raisonnablement certain de ne pas avoir été repéré.

« Je peux entrer ? demanda-t-il.

— Oui », répondit-elle aussitôt. Il fit glisser l'écran et entra dans sa chambre, refermant derrière lui.

Yukimura s'était levée en trébuchant pour lui faire face et il réalisa qu'elle pleurait. C'était comme si Itō l'avait transpercé d'une épée. Il aurait dû amener Kondō avec lui. Lui aurait su comment la réconforter. Mais Kondō n'aurait pas laissé tout cela arriver. Hijikata avait choisi de ne pas la renvoyer, de ne pas perdre la face devant ce bâtard d'Itō. Il paraissant complètement absurde qu'il dût maintenant la réconforter pour le tort qu'il lui avait causé. Mais il était le seul ici. Il tira un étui de sa ceinture, en sortit quelque feuille de papier de soie et les lui fourra dans la main.

Elle plongea son visage dans le tissu. Ses épaules se soulevèrent puis retombèrent immobiles. Ils demeurèrent silencieux, tandis qu'il tentait d'invoquer les mots à même d'apaiser sa douleur.

Finalement, elle leva la tête. Elle déglutit difficilement, essayant de parler sans pleurer à nouveau. « Je suis désolée, Hijikata-san. »

Il se mordit la lèvre. Pourquoi fallait-il toujours qu'elle s'excuse ? Était-elle seulement capable de faire quelque chose dont ils pourraient lui tenir rigueur ?

« Tu t'excuses pour le comportement d'Itō ? Ne commence pas. Tu vas passer la nuit à demander pardon et nous n'en tirerons rien de bon. » Ses mots fusèrent, sévères. Bon sang, ce n'était pas là la manière de consoler une jeune fille au cœur brisé. Il était censé être un grand orateur. Il avait toujours été capable d'exprimer ses sentiments, à la plus grande joie des femmes. Il était un _poète._ Mais Yukimura exigeait une sincérité absolue. Comment pouvait-il le lui montrer ?

« Je comprends, dit-elle si faiblement qu'il l'entendit à peine.

— Vraiment ? »

Elle hocha la tête. « Vous avez tous essayé de me protéger. Mais vous vous être souvent retrouvés dans cette situation auparavant. Je pense qu'il me fallait y assister pour une fois. Pour savoir. »

Il secoua la tête avec lassitude. « Ce n'est pas ton fardeau. Rien de tout ça ne l'est. Quand nous aurons réglé cette affaire avec ton père, tu pourras rentrer chez toi sans un regard en arrière. »

Elle laissa échapper un cri étranglé. Ses grands yeux lumineux, emplis de larmes, semblaient l'implorer. L'implorer pour quoi ?

Peut-être juste pour la reconnaissance qu'il accorderait à n'importe lequel de ses hommes ayant eu à traverser ça pour la première fois.

« Tu t'es bien débrouillée, Yukimura. »

Un faible sourire se glissa sur son visage en pleurs. « Merci, Hijikata-san. »

Plus tard, pensa-t-il, ils discuteraient plus longuement de ce qui s'était passé. Plus tard, Sōji viendrait l'incendier pour avoir laissé cela se produire. Plus tard, Sōma et les autres feraient de leur mieux pour la réconforter et l'aider à oublier cette expérience. Plus tard, il pourrait avoir à tuer Itō, et quand il le ferait, ce serait en partie pour ce qu'il avait fait ce jour-là.

* * *

 **PRÉCISIONS DE L'AUTEUR** : L'intrigue est vaguement inspirée d'un fait historique impliquant un soldat du Shinsengumi nommé Shibata, qui prit la fuite après avoir été surpris en train d'extorquer de l'argent à des marchands. Il fut poursuivi et ramené pour commettre le seppuku. La chronologie et les détails de cet incident ne correspondant pas à l'histoire, le personnage de Takahashi a été inventé.

Les informations quant à la manière dont le seppuku était réellement effectué sont tirées du livre d'Andrew Rankin sur le sujet: _Seppuku, A History of Samurai Suicide_. (Uniquement en anglais, semble-t-il)


End file.
